Tales of the Cores
by PopcornButterfly
Summary: Wheatley and GLaDOS are great, but ever wonder about the other cores? Multiple drabbles about the other cores in Portal. Involves Human!Cores and possible slash. This summary is crap but the stories are not :
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello. These are a few stories about the other cores besides Wheatley. Some of them are fluff and some are "emotional". They can be taken as either slash or friendship...so far... So whatever floats your boat! I'll rate it T to be safe! Some also take place after Portal 2 and some take place before Portal. AND for the sake of these stories they are human :3 because i can! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fact laid on his back, arm folded behind his head, looking up the ceiling. Today it was his turn to have the bed. Unfortunately, these were the days he couldn't get to sleep. Because the bed was <em>such<em> a privilege, the blankets and pillows went to those sleeping on the floor, so he was always cold and uncomfortable sleeping on the bed.

Every four cores shared a room. Each room connected to GLaDOS by wires that took the energy from each of them. Fact had the _pleasure_ of staying with three corrupted cores. Of course, _he_ wasn't corrupted, oh no. He was just stuck with the other imbeciles! Adventure thought his shit didn't stink, Intelligence Dampener was... an intelligence dampener, and Space was obsessed with... you guessed it... space. Fact was capable of saying correct facts at will and was incredibly smart. He was the smartest. And also most handsome. At least he thought so. But his thoughts were the only ones that mattered. Only sometimes did he get a twitch and say off the wall data. But that didn't mean he was inferior! He shouldn't have to be with these idiots!

Fact wondered how the others slept at night. He heard morality, anger, intelligence and curiosity all shared a bed. How did _that_ turn out? He sat up looking at his roommates. Adventure was snoring softly and Space murmured about stars in his sleep. The other one... he never stayed with them. _He_ thought he was _special_. He thought he was a worker in the lab with test subjects. He would walk around aimlessly. They rarely ever saw him. Fact never paid any mind to him anyway. He was a moron. Fact laid back down, his head hitting the mattress hard. A few moments went by and sleep was about to take him before little hands shook him awake. He opened an eye to see Space staring at him. He had huge expressive eyes. Fact was shorter than Adventure and Space was shorter than both of them, making Space look like a child. His energetic personality didn't help either.

"The-the monsters! I-I-I can hear them. Hear them! Space... S-space monsters! outside. Outside in space! the space monsters..." He whispered. Fact sat up and indeed heard something outside their door.

_Tink Tink Tink_

Turrets. Their tiny legs were hitting the floor outside as they walked. Space was afraid of them. And with good reason. Fact rubbed his face and groaned.

"Fact:" he started. "There are no such things as space monsters..." He patted Space's head reassuringly. He twitched and added "But there are such things as volcano aliens." He blinked before snapping out of it and saw Space's petrified face. Fact sighed and motioned for him to crawl into bed to his left. It was Space's turn for pillows so he brought the ones he had into the bed with him, which Fact was thankful for. After a few moments of trying to get to sleep, Fact heard a few shivering whimpers from the core next to him. He turned to look and saw the little blonde was shaking with his thumb in his mouth. He almost laughed to himself. He really was just like a kid. Behind him a blanket was thrown on the both of them. Fact quickly turned around to see Adventure smiling.

"Looked liked you two girls could use a little warmth." Adventure always took it upon himself to act as the manly figure to the other two, something that really got on Fact's nerves. He thought Adventure was pompous and a jerk. Adventure thought he was even cool enough gave himself a name. _Rick_.

But, like now, he did have his moments. Fact smiled up at him. Rick turned to walk back to his place on the floor. Fact twitched then blurted out "Fact: Body warmth is the most successful in making a person warm!" Fact was glad that the lights were dim so Rick couldn't see his blush. Rick let out small laugh.

"Well if you wanted to get me in bed so badly why didn't you just say so?" he teased while slipping into the bed to the right of Fact. "Shut up..." said the pink haired man, moving over to give him room. The bed really wasn't big enough to hold three men so they all had to sleep close. Space's and Fact's backs were against each other's. Fact's face was pressed against Rick's chest and had nothing better to do with his arms but to hold Fact. Both men blushed but neither said anything. Fact just waited until the morning where they could all go back to hating each other. He smiled to himself, thinking that it was absurd! But he secretly wondered if that's what a real family was like.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Gah! It's been so long! You know when people on FF are like "Whaa my computer is being retarded! i can't get my stories to you!"? I always thought "Ha, that will never happen to me because my computer is the most reliable Mac ever!" Okay... well wut had happened wuz... My computer ran out of batteries while I was writing this. No, big deal but when I plug it in my stuff always pops right back up. This time it didn't. All my work was unsaved. This was the only time it ever happened! So people, I don't think this is the computer's fault! IT'S FANFICTION! jk... but really. This story is actually for one of you who reviewed and said it was weird that they didn't have names. In the game, Fact said something about how Craig is the world's best name. So Ely Elysium, This is for you :D

* * *

><p>You know I don't own shit<p>

* * *

><p>Solitaire was such a lonely game. But Fact was such a lonely core. So it didn't bother him much. The others were out. Rick said something about adventures, which possibly meant looking for "treasures". It was rare when the other cores would find something exciting. They usually found many cans of beans and empty Aperture boxes, which got very uninteresting very quickly. Occasionally they'd find little radios, but they only had one station that play only one song that gated on Facts nerves after the twelfth loop. But when the core actually <em>did<em> find something it was always sent back to the room so they could faun over it, whatever it was. Thank heavens Wheatley found these cards so Fact would be able to stay in the room and not get bored.

There wasn't anything in these rooms. They were set up exactly like the test subjects' relaxation rooms. Everything was all the same to Aperture Science and they didn't want to be reminded of otherwise. Four walls, a bed, a purposeless desk, a T.V. the never worked, and a picture of a mountain for "intellectual sustenance". They had a plant in the corner but that was discarded because Rick didn't want any "girly house decorations" in his room. They room was relaxing so it was nice to spend time alone in it.

Rick and Space had gone out, supposedly 'adventuring' and Wheatley was off doing whatever the hell he does so, Fact had the whole room to himself. Unfortunately, Rick and Space's adventure was cut shot. Soon Rick came gallivanting in, giving Fact a quick noogie, causing Fact to squirm and destroy his game."Hey Pinkie!" He said before releasing him. Space and Wheatley soon joined them. "Don't call me that..." He mumbled as he looked down disappointingly at his now distorted game. "Got nothing else to call 'ya." Aperture Science wanted to dehumanize everything, giving each core a one track personality. And a one track name to go with it. Some cores took it upon themselves to make up names, like Rick and Wheatley. Others didn't find much use for them. Of course, something like this gave Wheatley an idea. Though his ideas were never the brightest. "Let's give ya a name then!" Yes, never the brightest.

'Yea yea! Oh-ho! Let's start with kiddo over here!" He motioned to Space, who had started setting up the discarded solitaire game to look like a star. "Hey, you! Whatcha want fer a name?" Space looked up at him blankly. "SPAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" Rick winced at the sudden volume. "Yea, shouldda seen that comn'." He growled. Fact smiled at his misfortune.

"How about Ralph? That's a good name!" noted Wheatley. Rick quickly shot that down. "That's a stupid name. I like Alan! Kinda got that manly sense to it."

"Space Core isn't manly! and Alan isn't even a manly name!"

"Whadda you know about manly? You're tha most girly man I know!" Fact watched them argue for a good five minutes before interjecting. He opened his mouth to speak before twitched.

"It is said that Buzz Aldrin, the second man to land on the moon in 1969, wanted every child in the world to be named Kevin. After that, every NASA mission as renamed Kevin in his honor." He blinked and shook it off before he could continue. The room was silent. Fact hated when he did that. For all he knew, the information he blurted out was true, but it was still embarrassing when he couldn't control it. Space smiled and started up on one of his rambles. "Buzz Aldrin. Moon. MOON! Moon is in space! In space! Kevin! Kevin in space. KEEEEEVIN!" Rick smiled.

"Well I think he likes it." Space jumped up and down before he scrambled out of the room to tell the others about the glorious name change.

"Well, now that that's over with..." He bent down to pick up the cards before Rick pulled him back up by his shirt. How was it that he knew he wasn't going to get out of this? "Hold on Pinkie, You need a name. Unless you want 'Pinkie' to become a permanent label?" Fact sighed before hitting Rick's hand away. Wheately sat on the bed, looking Fact up and down. "How about... Marvin?" Fact frowned. "Damn! What is with you and stupid names?"

"Bug off! Like you had any good insight!" yelled Wheatley.

"Yea? Keep telling yourself that! I dare you, right now, to say one useful thing. Just one! I will give one hundred dollars if you say anything remotely applicable to anything at all!"

"You've probably figured it out but, just in case you haven't, nothing you're saying is remotely fazing me. at all."

"Effecting _you_? Nothing _you're_ saying is effecting _anyone's_ life in anyway what-so-ever!"

These fights could go on forever and would bring not stop amusement, but these two were cutting in major relaxation time. "Fact: 78% of people who fight constantly actually have strong feelings for the other." Fact smiled. That shut them up. Rick groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He really wasn't in any mood to keep arguing so he decided to just finish this. "Let's just call you Craig..."

"Yea, Craig. Craig is good!" Wheatley smiled. "Hey," he elbowed Rick in the arm. "Let's go name the others!" Rick grinned. You always knew something was amiss when he grinned like that. "Let's do it." his voice was low and husky. The turn to walk out. "Let's name Intelligence Eugene!" "Gah! Why the idiotic names? Why?" Fact heard them argue all down the hall. He smiled as he continued to pick up the cards. "Fact: Craig..." he started to himself "is the world's best name."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't really like how this one came out. I <em>had<em> written more when I first wrote it but it all was lost. Unfortunately, after that happened, I kinda lost all my ideas I had for these stories. So after this one, I wouldn't hold my breathe for another. If I can get inspiration for another one, I'll gladly write it. Until then, thanks for the reviews. I really love you guys C:


End file.
